The Famous Palm Woods
by jamesmaslowscrush
Summary: ***SMUT*** NOT SLASH! What goes down when Sarah, a new star, meets James and Carlos? Very smutty, don't like, don't read. I would appreciate any feedback as this is my first story here on fanfiction! Thanks for reading guys! :D


On the plane to LA, I whip out my iPod and listen to some Big Time Rush, my favorite band. They've inspired me to come out to LA, and to walk up to a producer in NYC and land myself a recording contract.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Sarah, and I'm a rising singer. I've rented a room at the famous Palm Woods, hoping to get a little taste of LA life before I start recording. After we land, I show the cab driver the Google map with the address, and before I know it we're there. It's 3 in the afternoon, and the sun feels so good on my needy skin. I go to the information desk, and unfortunately run into an unpleasant manager named Bitters.

"What do you want?! Can't you see I'm eating soup and watching the last episode of Grey's Anatomy? You teenagers are so annoying" he scoffs. Well, at least I know where his name comes from.

"I just want my room, if that's not too much trouble"

"If that's not too much trouble," he mocks in a girly voice, "well, princess, let me get that for you then." He comes back with my key, 2J.

"Wait, but isn't this where Big Time Rush stays?" I ask, remembering seeing their room number on a fan girl website.

"Yeah, but only James and Carlos live there now" a husky voice states from behind me. I whirl around, coming face to face with the most handsome blonde I had ever seen in my life. Kendall. "After our last tour, we decided to take a break and now Katie, my mom, Logan and I live in a different apartment. James and Carlos are trying to earn some money by renting out the extra rooms," he leans in to whisper, "but don't be fooled by the price, you'll get much more than you payed for." He winks and looks me up and down before walking off, chuckling. Reluctantly, I take the elevator up to the apartment, reflecting on what Kendall had said before. Shaking off the apprehension in the pit of my stomach, I knock on the door, and my eyes bug out when I see what opens the door. A 6 foot tall, hunk of a guy with gorgeous eyes, a gorgeous body, and a GORGEOUS FACE. Damn. "Uh, can I... Help you?" He asks, looking at my body and trying to hide a smile.

"Oh, uh... Umm... Yeah, I'm Sarah... From New York? I rented this room." I scramble about, trying to find my papers. Once I have them out, I look back up to hand them to Mr. Hunk and find another one peeking over his shoulder.

"Oh, I'll take those," Mr. Hunk states, "And, uh.. This is Carlos, my.. Or OUR roommate"

"James, why do we always get the best ones?" Carlos fist bumps Mr. Hunk, or James I guess, and they share a look.

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?" I nervously shift from one foot to the other.

"Oh haha... Nothing I was just telling James that we got some good... Uhh... Tomatoes for tonight's dinner" he looked hesitantly at James, who burst out laughing. Rolling my eyes, I walked past them and asked where my room was.

"Oh, you'll be sharing with us while the other rooms are uh.. Fixed..?"

"Well what's wrong with em" I asked.

"Oh you know... The piping is out...?" James obviously didn't know what was going on so I sighed and walked into their room. An extra bed had hurriedly been set up, and I unpacked my things and set them into the drawers of a nearby dresser. After unpacking, I decided to check out the local scenery, and changed into a white tank top and some jeans with my favorite sandals. As I walked out the door, I heard Carlos shout, "Wait, Sarah!"

"Yeah, what's up Carlos? I was just getting ready to take a look around."

"Oh, ok. James and I have a surprise for you when you get back, so don't be too long" he said with a smirk as he literally scooted me out the door and slammed it behind me. Weird town, I said to myself. After a long day of sight seeing and getting the layout of the town, I head back to 2J to see what the surprise is. I open the door to find James sitting on the couch, his gorgeous hair slicked back and a towel covering only his lower half. He looks up at me and winks, patting the couch cushion next I him for me to sit. I do, and that's when the craziness begins. James grabs my waist and pulls me on top of him, smashing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss I didn't sign up for. I push his face away, and shout, "What the hell, James?! What's wrong with you!" He shrugs and pulls me back in, this time locking an arm around my neck so I can't move. His other hand explores my body, but I'm stiff as a tree, telling myself I won't move and I won't enjoy this. His lips detach from mine, and I can't help but let a slight moan escape from my hungry lips. My eyes widen at the fact that I already broke my promise, and James arches an eyebrow and smirks. "You want me badly don't ya babe" he whispers into my ear, and my panties instantly get soaked. I feel his hard on through the towel, and I don't know what I'm getting myself into. He smiles at my silence, and chomps down on my pulsepoint, making me moan so loud that Carlos comes running in. "Aw James, ya started without me!" He says as he strips himself of all his clothes. He walks over to my gaping mouth and shoves his giant throbbing dick into it, thrusting back and forth as I'm forced to take him all in. As the initial shock of this begging threesome wears off, I hear James whisper seductively, "Now babe, I want you to do everything we ask for, or else you'll be punished like no other, got it?" At this he pulls my hair and my head whips back, creating friction that brings a loud moan from Carlos. All I can do is nod my head furiously and moan, my throat vibrating around Carlos' hot dick and sending him over the edge. "Oh babe, YES THERE IT IS!" Carlos shouts as he comes down from his high. "Don't worry babe, I have a surprise for you." He walks out of the room and comes back in with a machine that looks kind of familiar. "Babe, after James fucks you, you'll be riding this for us until we tell you to stop cumming. It's a sybian, and cost us a lot of money so you'd better enjoy it." I whimper, remembering hearing of the power a man can hold when a woman is on this contraption. James bites down on my pulsepoint again, sending me screaming off the edge, and I hit an orgasm. "Damn babe, that was too fast for me. I needa be inside of you for this to count" James cooes, and he picks me up and sets me down on the couch, my legs splayed for the world to see. He rips off the towel and I see his huge member, even bigger than Carlos' and even harder. He wastes no time in jamming into me, filling me up so deliciously that I let out a scream, making Carlos come back over and attack my mouth with his soft lips. As my moans and groans are stifled, James picks up speed and works a fast rhythm, having me cum in 2 minutes. As my walls spasm around him, he lets out a large load into me, and I feel warm cum dripping out of me as I come back from cloud 9. "Alrighty, babe, let's see how this sybian treats you ok?" All I can do is nod, and Carlos puts the biggest dildo onto the sybian. He ties my hands together and blindfolds me as I peek and see James getting his dick hardened again. I am guided over to the daunting machine, and Carlos effortlessly lifts me onto it so that my entrance is hovering over the plastic dick. "Down" Carlos commands, and I shake my head, knowing the plastic will be too much for my already weak body. I can feel his angry eyes staring into me, and I feel a hand cover my mouth as both my shoulders are roughly pushed down and I am stretched by the plastic dick. I scream louder than I ever have before, losing control of my body as the plastic stretches me painfully to pleasure. I bite the hand covering me, and Carlos lets go, and I feel the machine start to vibrate. James comes up behind me, and I feel his hard member against my butt. I moan louder and louder as Carlos has the sybian pick up speed, until I can't form words or thoughts and I am once again fucked brainless through my orgasm. I open my eyes to see light, and realize my blindfold is gone. "Babe," Carlos smiles in front of me, "you're gonna get some triple penetration now, but I don't want you to come until James says, ok?" I nod vigorously, and James' hand snakes around and squeezes my breast, pulling me back to lean on him. He pushes his hardon into my tight ass, moaning loud into my ear. "Damn babe, you're so so tight!" He sighs in ecstasy as Carlos puts his dick once again into my warm mouth. The feeling of being filled in all my holes is too much, and I start to cum once again, until Carlos grabs my chin and growls, "Not until he says." Whimpering, I force myself to stop. "Good girl," he smiles, turning the machine back on to full blast without warning. I scream, earning a moan from both guys as my throat vibrates around Carlos and James matches the rhythm of the sybian. My eyes roll into the back of my head as I float into pure ecstasy, and I can't help but moan louder and louder, feeling as if I'm not in control of my body any longer. Carlos has already came in my mouth, and is riding out his high as I take his member out of my mouth and jack him off. "Please," I whisper to the sex god behind me, "Please James let me cum." I can feel him smirk against my neck, as he whispers, "Cum for me babe." That's all it takes for me to let go, a massive orgasm rocking me as James lets loose into my asshole and I spill all over the sybian. I can hear both James and Carlos moaning as well as my own high pitched sighs, as we all come down from our orgasms. Then everything goes black.

When I wake up, I'm on my bed in our room, with James and Carlos staring at me. "Babe, you got a little too excited and passed out," James chuckles, moving a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I think your stay here is gonna be a good one, right Sarah?" Carlos asks, wiggling his eyebrows. I smile, thinking of all the possibilities with these two gorgeous men. Oh yes, it will be an excellent stay here at the famous Palm Woods.


End file.
